Turbulence
by chasing.airplanes
Summary: Skye begins to work her way into May's heart. F/F loving :)


*A/N: First off, let me say that this is a one-shot. The first one shot that I have written, mind you. It is also a different writing style than my other works, but I really like how it turned out. I hope that you do too. I am a big fan of Melinda May and I really want to see more interaction between her and Skye. Particularly of the romantic style, in case you can't tell by the story. Anywho, I hope that you lovely readers enjoy.*

Turbulence

She pinned me to the wall, hands high above my head. I had nothing left to say and no moves left. I hated to see this little game come to an end so soon, but I knew by the way she leaned into me that it was all but said and done. Her breath was on my skin just centimeters away from meaning something, but not close enough for my liking.

"You're not trying hard enough," She whispered without breaking eye contact, "Next time I want to see some initiative. Take me by my hands if you have to, but shut me down. I shouldn't be allowed to get this close to you, do you understand?"

I thought had a clear understanding of May long before that moment, but everything within the past few weeks had proven me wrong. She had stopped me one day in the hall to inform me that she'd be taking over my training for the time being and ever since then I have found myself in positions such as this. Random sneak attacks at random intervals throughout the day; it was how I was to learn to be prepared for anything. Shield ready, May had called it at one point.

"Skye, have you been listening to a word that I have said?" May questions when I am less than forthcoming with an answer to her previous question.

"Yes, I have—I do—I mean—I understand. Take initiative and grab your hands. Got it." I state with more confidence than I actually possess.

"That wasn't exactly the lesson, but at least you are grasping the basic concepts." She concedes before releasing her hold on my hands and moving away from me.

Instantly I feel the loss of her presence and want to fight to get it back, but I know that pushing for something more than platonic companionship with May is likely to blow up in my face.

"I think that you are showing improvement, but that doesn't mean that you are progressing as fast as I had hoped. Your defensive skills should be tiers above where they are now. It's like you are setting yourself up to get captured by me." I can sense the questioning tone in her voice, but I'm not quite sure how to respond.

Against my better judgment I choose to test the waters a bit.

"What if getting captured by you _is_ my goal?" My voice is timid and barely above a whisper.

Her eyes visibly widen and I consider the possibility that this may be the first time that I have caught the always prepared Agent May off guard. The speed at which she regains her composure leaves me to wonder if I had imagined the entire thing. Slowly, like a cat stalking its prey, she advances on me. I fight the urge to retreat as I know it will most likely lead to another lecture. Standing my ground, I inhale sharply as she comes to a standstill mere inches away from me. May suddenly jolts forward until I find myself pinned against the wall again with her hands resting against the wall on either side of my head.

Slowly I feel her advance on me until her hips press firmly into my own. I can't prevent the moan that escapes my lips. Her breasts glide against mine as she closes the distance that is left between our bodies. I fight to regain control of my senses before I say or do something that will further make light of my desires. Her eyes make contact with my own after slowly trailing their way up my body and when they meet I can't help but notice a glimmer of something that hadn't been there before. Part of me wants to believe that she looks concerned.

Coulson had mentioned briefly what May had been like before Bahrain. He spoke of a woman who held compassion and even love in her heart. Perhaps I was catching a glimpse of that May in this moment.

Before I can gather the courage to question what is going on, she leans in and takes my lips with her own. The intensity of the kiss comes as a shock to me and I find myself struggling to return the kiss with matched enthusiasm. She takes her time savoring the feel and taste of my lips, but I can feel her body tense as she fights to pull herself away from the bubble we have created. The smooth skin of her forehead comes to rest gently against mine and her hand reaches to intertwine with my own.

"Goal accomplished." A heated breath brushes across my face.

Just like that she is gone. My hand reaches out to grab her wrist before she can walk away. I find a million questions floating in my mind. Was this just another lesson? Did she actually feel something?

"Were you just teaching me another lesson?" I hear the hurt in my voice, but refuse to mask it.

"I need to know," She begins before sighing as if trying to find the right words, "I need to know that you are going to be able to protect yourself if I'm not around."

Her body is tense, but she is visibly off-balance. Taking the risk I force myself forward and claim her lips for my own. She doesn't move to stop me, but she doesn't reciprocate with as much intensity as before either. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and pull her closer as a sign that I am not relenting in my exploration. I feel her hands shaking as they glide up my arms to rest gently against my collarbone. Her nimble fingers clench tightly to my shirt as she gives into to the kiss.

This time I break the kiss and pull back to look into her eyes. I can see that glimmer of concern yet again, like she is worried about hurting me. Suddenly I realize that it isn't about hurting me, it is about me hurting her. I can see it in her eyes, emotional upheaval dueling with years of resigned indifference. It occurs to me that perhaps this is the first time in years that May has allowed herself to feel something. I know that if I am to pursue anything further with her, I must proceed with caution. Taking things slow seems to be the best option.

Despite my desire to pull her back to me for another heated kiss, I pull further away and take both hands still clinging to my shirt in my own.

"I think it's time that I focus on capturing you." I try to convey my intent with my eyes.

It's only for a second, but I catch a glimpse of a smile.


End file.
